Emperor Norton's Revenge
by jodm
Summary: As he prepares to return to Hawaii, an old enemy, a new case, and a character out of San Francisco's legendary past spell danger for Dan and Steve. A sequel to "The Cost of Pride."
1. Chapter 1

_Hawaii Five-O and Streets of San Francisco belong to CBS / Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended. _

_This story begins a few weeks after the end of "The Cost of Pride."_

* * *

**EMPEROR NORTON'S REVENGE**

* * *

_**Act 1**_

Inspector Danny Williams stifled a yawn as he signed off on the last of the reports on the Vashon-Nardini case. The preliminary hearing was scheduled for late next week, then it was back to Honolulu. He'd miss Mike Stone. The streetwise cop was a good friend, but Dan knew, had always known, he belonged with Five-O. He was looking forward to working with Steve again. He wondered what changes he'd find in the unit.

He rubbed his still healing arm and reached for the chocolate frosted donut sitting on his desk when a familiar voice broke into his reverie.

"It appears you've picked up some bad eating habits here," the voice chuckled. "Looks like I'll have to retrain you!"

"Steve!" Danny looked up at his friend. "I didn't expect you until the hearing next week!"

"Just checking that my new second-in-command hasn't changed his mind."

"No way, Steve," the younger man answered with a laugh. Then, suddenly aware of a hesitant note in McGarrett's voice, he pulled a familiar leather case out of his jacket pocket and held it up. "When you gave me this badge twelve years ago and asked me to join Five-O, it was the proudest and happiest moment of my life. When you gave it back to me . . ." His voice choked with emotion and he couldn't continue.

The tall detective squeezed William's shoulder. "Thanks, Danno." It was all the answer they both needed. "I'm just glad to have you back where you belong."

"I'm glad to be back. Where I belong."

The two detectives sat in companionable silence for a moment. Then, Steve, eyeing the somewhat stale pastry on Danny's desk, questioned. "Is that donut breakfast or lunch?"

"Both," the younger man laughed, "And maybe dinner if I don't get the rest of these reports done." He waved a paper at McGarrett. "But, you know, Mike does say donuts are real cop food."

"What else does he call 'real cop food?'"

"You don't want to know!" McGarrett's insistence on a healthy diet – except for large amounts of coffee – was legendary.

The men continued their banter for a few moments, when they were interrupted by a loud "Harrumph!" They looked up to see an unlikely apparition: a man dressed in a Victorian costume, silk hat on his head, cane in hand. He was followed by two large mongrels. _"Only in San Francisco," _McGarrett thought.

"Have you forgotten your manners, my good sirs?" the apparition growled.

Danny stood quickly and bowed slightly. "Forgive us, Your Excellency. I didn't see you come in." He turned to a perplexed Steve and added, "May I present His Excellency, the Emperor Norton, ruler of the United States and Protector of Mexico and the Caribbean Islands." Williams indicated the dogs. "And his associates, Bummer and Lazarus."

If anything, Steve looked even more confused. _"The sooner I get him back to Hawaii, the better! Emperor of the United States, indeed!" _ He caught a "play along with it" look in his friend's eye and realized he'd get an explanation later.

Quickly falling into the game, if it was a game, McGarrett offered the newcomer his chair. Norton sat regally, then pointed to Danny's donut. "I assume you are about to offer me some sustenance?" Danny handed it to the man, then glared at Haseejian, who choked back a laugh. The Armenian detective quickly presented a cup of coffee. Norton munched Danny's breakfast contentedly, He did not offer any thanks – the donut and coffee were merely his due given his exalted position.

Danny waited until Norton had finished eating, then asked politely, "What brings you here, today, sir?"

The emperor paused before responding. It was as if he were trying to remember something. A message, perhaps? Finally: "I was treated most disrespectfully at one of my favorite restaurants, the Jade Tiger. A tall oriental man ordered his minions to escort me out. I expect you to arrest him. A night or two in your cells will teach him proper manners!"

Danny sighed. He'd been through this before. Norton was a regular informant, but not always a reliable one. "Perhaps you could describe this man to one of our department artists? It would enable us to make up a few wanted posters."

Steve, standing in the background, shook his head. It sounded as if his friend was describing police procedure from the late nineteenth century! He caught the grins on Haseejian's and Bill Tanner's faces. Obviously, this was a familiar happening.

As Dan, Norton, and the dogs left for another area, Williams motioned to Steve. "Why don't you wait in Mike's office? He'll be here in a few minutes. I'll be back as soon as I can."

_o-o-o-o-o_

Steve stood by the window in Lt. Stone's office, remembering a similar scene only a few short weeks ago: his surprise at finding Danno at SFPD; his continued sorrow at losing his second-in-command; Mike's words. _"He's a good partner and a good friend. I'd be sorry to lose him, but if he ever wanted to return to Five-O, I'd let him go." _He watched the gulls wheel and dive across the blue sky as he murmured a heartfelt, "Thanks. Mike. I owe you one." He studied the pictures on the veteran cop's desk. Mike's daughter Jeannie; his former partner, Steve Keller; Danno. His friend had a way of becoming part of people's lives. Steve turned back to the window.

"Steve!" a gravelly voice boomed. "Good to see you! Are you here for the Vashon case or to check on Danny?"

"Both," McGarrett laughed. "Speaking of Danno, he just took the strangest person I've seen in a while down to meet with one of your police artists."

Mike chuckled, "Sounds like you met Emperor Norton." At Steve's perplexed look, he continued, "His real name's Mack Jacobs. He's a Vietnam vet who got seriously messed up over there. Drugs, shell shock, you name it. He's been in and out of the Letterman VA hospital a few times. A couple of years ago, he adopted the persona of Emperor Norton, after a nineteenth century character. Panhandles down on the Wharf. He attached himself to Danny a few months ago – sometimes gives us reliable info. I think that boy feels sorry for the guy."

"He seemed to have some trouble in Chinatown – wants Danno to arrest a tall Chinese man." Something about that brief description suddenly bothered the Hawaiian cop, something connected with Wo Fat. He dismissed the thought. Wo Fat was in prison. Five-O had finally seen to that.

A knock on the door heralded Danny's entrance. He handed the two older cops a copy of the sketch. "Steve, Mike," worry shadowed his voice. "We've got trouble."

McGarrett scrutinized the sketch. "Chen Yu."

"Chen Yu?" a puzzled Stone echoed.

"Right-hand man of the Chinese Master spy Wo Fat. Five-O put Fat away a couple of months ago. If Chen's here, he's got to be planning something, gathering allies . . ."

"Revenge?" Dan questioned. "Break Wo Fat out of prison? Where does Emperor Norton fit in?"

"Maybe a pawn." This from Mike.

"Or a set-up," Steve interjected. "Either way, we'll need more information. Since Chen's here in the City, it's your jurisdiction. Five-O will provide assistance if you want. Chen is almost as dangerous as his master."

Mike nodded his thanks. "I'll set you up with some office space. You'll want Danny with you on this?"

"If you can spare him."

"He's Five-O," the SFPD cop agreed. "Always has been."

_o-o-o-o-o_

Emperor Norton folded his napkin. The Master of the Jade Tiger had treated him to a delicious repast, one worthy of his status – and all for delivering a devious message. His benefactor had seemed quite interested in his description of the tall, dark-haired police officer who'd been talking to Inspector Williams as well. Norton loved espionage and enjoyed playing the Great Game. Who would suspect him, the Emperor of the United States? He bowed his thanks and sauntered out into the twisting Chinatown alleys. The game would continue. He wanted to be part of it.

Chen Yu turned and approached a portly man sitting in the shadows. "The bait has been taken. The prey is yours."

_o-o-o-o-o_

* * *

_**Historical Note: **Joshua Norton, better known as Emperor Norton, was an Englishman who immigrated to San Francisco and styled himself "Emperor of the United States." He dressed in a flamboyant military-type uniform, issued his own currency, and was accompanied in his travels around the City by his canine associates, Bummer and Lazarus. He died in 1880 and is still fondly remembered in San Francisco folklore. _

"_The Great Game" was a nineteenth century British term for espionage, especially in Central Asia_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Act 2**_

Steve's brow furrowed with concern. "Chen Yu. What do we know about him? How long has he been in the City? Is he involved with the local underworld? With any of the tongs?"

Stone shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, Steve. We've got a few undercover guys working in Chinatown. We'll contact them to see if they've picked anything up. Meanwhile, Danny here can get the book on Chen."

"Get anything recent on this Emperor Norton, too."

Dan nodded and headed for Records. He wasn't too hopeful that he'd find anything. He knew that Steve would check with his intelligence contacts, so maybe they'd learn something that way. At least Wo Fat was in prison. He hoped. Given Fat's ability to worm his was out of difficult situations, Williams wondered if the master spy was still there.

_o-o-o-o-o_

Wo Fat carefully lowered the delicate porcelain cup of rare white tea and reached for an almond cake, a favorite delicacy. "McGarrett is here in San Francisco. Good. It will be easier to set a trap for him here and easier for us to disappear once I have achieved my revenge. The so-called Emperor Norton - Fat snorted with laughter - has given the local police a suitable hint. My old friend will not be able to resist and we will soon have the necessary bait to reel him in." He lifted the cup in an impromptu toast "Death to McGarrett!"

"Death to McGarrett!" Chen Yu repeated. "He owes you an immeasurable debt for that last imprisonment. It will be a pleasure to see that it is paid."

_o-o-o-o-o_

"Phone call for you. Mike," Inspector Bill Tanner interrupted. "It's Father Scarne. He's got some information you should hear."

"Thanks, Bill," Stone responded as he reached for the phone. His expression changed as he listened to the priest. "Thanks, Joe. I'll meet you at Old St. Mary's." Mike was already reaching for his trademark fedora and raincoat. His words became so many staccato punches. "Scarne's picked up some news about some kind of trouble brewing in Chinatown. One of the street gangs is behind it, maybe the Jade Moon. There's been a shooting. Emperor Norton. Don't know how bad." Mike pulled his gun from the desk drawer. "Use my office and phone for now, Steve. I'll fill you in later." He motioned to Tanner, "Tell Danny to find whatever we've got on the Jade Moon gang, too."

McGarrett, always impatient at inactivity, realized Stone knew the City and its denizens far better than he or Danno did. He'd call Newkirk at MI-6 while he waited for Williams to return from Records

_o-o-o-o-o_

Red light flashing, Mike pulled into the parking lot near Old St. Mary's, sprinted into the Chinatown church and headed for the sacristy. "Joe!" he called to the priest. "What's happening? Norton? What's his condition?"

"Just a minor flesh wound, Mike," the cleric responded. "Paramedics took him and his mutts to the ER at General. They'll keep him there until you can question him."

"Thanks, Joe. Anything else? You mentioned the Jade Moon gang."

"Some of their young punks got a little trigger happy. They claim Norton's been hanging around, making a pest of himself, trying to mooch free chow from local eateries, especially the Jade Tiger. They said they just wanted to scare him."

"That's where the gang meets, isn't it?" Stone rubbed his chin. "Norton was at SFPD this morning, complaining about being thrown out of the place by a tall, thin Chinaman. Danny got a description and a police artist's sketch. The man was tentatively identified as Chen Yu."

"Chen Yu," Scarne mused. "I've heard that name lately. There seems to be something fishy about him, maybe connections to some underground activity. Drugs?"

"Espionage, possibly," the cop corrected. "Steve McGarrett's in town for the Vashon - Nardini preliminary hearing. He and Danny recognized the man as a major player in a spy ring. Stone tapped his friend's shoulder and continued, "Thanks, Joe. I've got to get to General and talk to the Emperor. I'll bring him in for questioning. McGarrett will want to be part of this."

"Black-and-whites took the witnesses' statements," the priest added. "I'd like to be there when you talk to Norton. He knows me from the Seamen's Center."

Mike nodded as the two men headed for the car.

_o-o-o-o-o_

Steve looked up at the sound of a familiar footstep. "What do you have, Danno?" He motioned the younger officer to a chair.

"Not much on Chen Yu here in the City. More on the Jade Moon," Williams began. Noticing McGarrett's tight-lipped expression, he continued, "What's wrong?"

"Norton's been shot. Fr. Scarne called. Mike's gone to Chinatown to check things out." At Danny's concerned look, he added. "Sorry. Mike told me Norton was one of your snitches. He'll call as soon as he has some news."

Dan nodded his thanks, then handed McGarrett a copy of the material he'd gotten from Records. "Chen Yu showed up here about six weeks ago and seems to have set up headquarters at the Jade Tiger. Jade Moon also meets there. They've got a reputation as thugs for hire. They could be working for Chen."

"Anything else, Danno?"

"I left a message for one of our undercover guys, Pete Wong, to contact me. He knows the gangs almost better than they know themselves. If anyone has spotted a connection between Chen and Jade Moon, it's Pete. I should hear from him sometime tonight."

"Good work, Danno." It felt good – right - to be really working with Williams again. "I'd better read through these." McGarrett picked up the reports.

The jangling ring of the phone on Williams' desk in the outer office jarred both cops out of their thoughts. Dan sprinted to the main office and signaled to Steve. "For you. Duke."

"McGarrett," the tall cop growled. "What's up, Duke?"

"I thought I'd find you at SFPD," a relieved Lukela answered. "Danny tells me you're on a case involving some of Wo Fat's operatives. Jonathan Kaye just called, says it's an emergency. He wants you to call him back immediately."

Steve chewed his lower lip. That must mean trouble, big trouble. He directed his associate back to Stone's office, saying, "I need to call Jonathan; I'll put it on speaker."

"Mike has a secure line." Danny said, activating it as Steve picked up the phone.

"McGarrett?" At Steve's affirmative, Kaye continued, his voice terse. "This matter is top secret, for your ears only . . ."

"Read Williams in. We're working this case together. Your undercover jobs have had too high a cost." _And I won't pay the price of losing Danno again. _Although McGarrett didn't voice the thought, Dan could read it in the dark-haired cop's resolute tone.

"All right, all right, Steve," the chagrined official returned. "I'll leave it up to your judgment. Danny and anyone else you trust." He stopped for a moment, as if to gather his thoughts. "This is about Wo Fat. We no longer have him in custody."

McGarrett's hand tightened on the phone. Danny could read the anger in his bark. "What happened? How? Don't you realize how deadly that man is?"

"The Chinese government requested extradition about a month ago. You realize that relations between our governments have improved somewhat; we couldn't afford to jeopardize that. We had Chinese assurances that Fat would be dealt with."

"Turned loose and sent back on another spy mission! Why wasn't I informed immediately?"

McGarrett's volcanic temper was reaching dangerous levels. "Go on." He kept his voice deceptively calm.

"It was need to know only. Fat was brought to Hong Kong and handed over to the authorities there for transfer. We know he arrived in Canton. After that, he vanished." Kaye's voice shook. "We lost track of him: our intelligence agencies, MI 6, even the Chinese claim no knowledge of his location. I'm sorry, but we have no idea of his whereabouts."

Steve and Dan exchanged a look. Their thought were easy to read. "Here. In San Francisco," Williams muttered under his breath.

McGarrett nodded. His words echoed the younger man's. "I believe he's here in San Francisco. His lieutenant, Chen Yu, is here also. I want any recent material you have on either of them." Dan scribbled something on a scrap of paper and handed it to his superior. "This is a secure number." Kaye agreed and the call ended.

Danny dropped his head into his hands. "Wo Fat. I'm sorry, Steve."

"Wo Fat." McGarrett gripped his friend's shoulder. "We're in this together. Mike, too. I can't, I won't do this alone."

Dan nodded. "Together." A solemn pledge.

_o-o-o-o-o_

_**Author's Note: **Old St. Mary's Church is one of the oldest Catholic Churches in San Francisco and was the first cathedral in that archdiocese. It remains an active parish today._

_Father Scarne appeared in the SOSF first season episode, "The Unicorn." He is also a character in my story "The Cost of Pride." _


	3. Emperor Norton's Revenge Act 3

_**Act 3**_

The sound of barking drew Mike and Scarne to a cubicle near the back of the ER. "Norton wouldn't come unless we brought his dogs, too," the harried paramedic explained. "That guy's loco!"

"You would be, too, if you'd had his experiences," the gruff-voiced priest made his point as Mike pulled back the curtain and approached the disheveled young man sitting on the edge of the exam bed.

"Mack," the detective said in a gentle, fatherly tone, using Norton's real name. "Tell me what happened. Just take your time."

"Assassins," Norton sniveled. "After me, their Emperor." He was determined to play the part.

"Where were you when the assassins attacked?"

"In the alley near the Jade Tiger. I was always welcome there, until the other man came. He refused to treat me with the respect due my position." He looked around in confusion. "Where is Inspector Williams? He needs to go to there. He needs to arrest that man."

"Other man?" Mike questioned. "Can you describe him for me?

"Chinese, older, heavy. He was bald and had a mustache." Norton's agitation grew. "Where are my associates? Bummer and Lazarus? They saved my life." His voice grew forceful. "I wish to go home. No more questions." He tried to slip off the bed, then swayed dizzily. Scarne steadied him.

"I'm sorry, Mack," Stone broke in. "It isn't safe for you to go home tonight. The assassins might know where you live. We'll find you other suitable accommodations." He waited a few minutes for the vet to become calm before finishing, "If you feel up to it, I'd like you to come to headquarters and meet with a police artist. You could help him get a sketch of that man. Is that all right with you?"

Norton indicated his agreement adding, "I will expect Mr. Williams to offer me dinner in recompense." His regal bearing once again in place, he and his canine companions followed Stone and Scarne to the car.

Mike radioed ahead. "Inspectors 8-1. I've got Norton. Have Dan Williams get one of our artists. We may have a lead for McGarrett."

_o-o-o-o-o_

"Danny!" Norm Haseejian pushed the office door open. "Mike's on his way. He's got the Emperor with him. He'll need a sketch artist."

"Better get back to work," Dan laughed. "Mike must have something for us." He made a quick call. "Hank Allen is on the way. He's the best we've got. If anyone can get through to Norton, he can." He added in a more serious tone, "I wonder if this incident has anything to do with Chen and Wo Fat? I'll go meet Mike."

When Williams returned several minutes later, his worried look alerted McGarrett: Wo Fat.

Dan confirmed the Hawaiian cop's guess. "From Norton's description, it could only be Fat. We'll know for certain when Hank finishes his sketch."

The sketch was unmistakable.

_o-o-o-o-o_

Mike asked Haseejian to drive Scarne and Norton back to Old St. Mary's; the Emperor would stay at the Seamen's Center. He called a meeting with Steve and Dan.

"So this is Wo Fat," he said, studying the sketch. "And he's here. Why?"

"Any number of reasons," McGarrett responded. "He could be setting up a new base of operations."

"After he kills you, Steve." Williams finished the thought. "And it's very likely he knows you're here. If he's been here for any length of time, he'd have heard about Vashon and Nardini. He knows you have to testify."

"Possibly." McGarrett sounded skeptical.

"There's more, Steve. Norton got a good look at you. It's almost certain he described you to Wo Fat."

Mike nodded. "Norton never forgets a face. Unfortunately, he's not very careful about sharing information with whoever pays him. I think that whole business with Chen Yu was a set up. They're setting a trap somehow, Chen and Fat." The craggy-faced detective looked at his watch. "Danny Boy, what time did Pete Wong say he'd be here?"

"After five. We've got time to get something to eat. Norton took my donut."

Mike laughed. "Our cafeteria's not the best, but it's real cop food. My treat." Steve didn't notice Dan's smirk.

_o-o-o-o-o_

Detective Pete Wong sauntered into the back room of the Jade Tiger and greeted a couple of members of the gang. "I hear you guys got that loco Norton. Someone wanted him hit?"

"Just a flesh wound," one of the thugs affirmed. "Chen wanted him warned to stay away. Grapevine says he went with Scarne."

Wong shrugged. "Norton can't shut up. Why didn't you just . . ." He aimed a finger at the other man's heart and pretended to pull the trigger.

"Chen wanted him alive. Something about catching some bait. Something big's going down." He looked around as if he didn't want anyone else to hear. "There's a new head man in town. Chen's working with him." He shrugged as he pulled out a deck of cards. "How about a few hands of pai gow poker?"

"Why not?" Wong pulled up a chair. You could learn a lot in a card game.

_o-o-o-o-o_

"Sekulovich brought me in. Loitering," Pete Wong greeted Stone. He turned to Mike's two companions. "Hi, Danny. Good to see you. And you must be McGarrett." He studied the imposing Hawaiian officer. "I've been hearing your name off and on this afternoon. Someone wants you dead."

Steve's expression tightened. "Who? Can you describe him?" The dark blue eyes bored into the undercover cop.

"New boss, works out of Jade Tiger. Rumor has it he's fishing for bait and using Norton to get it." Wong met Danny's eyes. "You. He knows you're McGarrett's associate."

"Is this the man?" Stone unfolded a copy of the sketch. Wong nodded.

"Wo Fat." Steve's anger was palpable. "I want him."

Danny spoke quietly. He knew the risks involved in what he was about to propose. "He wants bait to lure you, Steve. What if we give it to him? Me."

"NO!" Two forceful voices spoke in unison. "Not you!"

"Why not?" Wong interjected. Wo Fat may not know you've identified him. If you send Dan in with a wire, you could get enough to book him here. You'll have him on conspiracy to commit murder. The Feds can take over after that."

"I still don't like it," McGarrett thought out loud. "It's dangerous, but it might be the best option, if Danno's willing to risk it."

"As long as the three of you back me up," the younger officer replied.

"You can count on that, Danno. Be careful." _I don't want to lose you_ Another unvoiced thought.

"Always." Dan read the thought behind the words.

_o-o-o-o-o_

"_This is supposed to be just a routine assignment." Williams thought. "Make it look like one." _He noticed Pete Wong loitering down the block, cigarette in hand, part of a group of young thugs. Mike, Steve, and Father Scarne were a couple of blocks away, at Old St. Mary's.

Dan felt the skin on the back of his neck prickle as he entered the dark interior of the Jade Tiger and glanced around. No one there. He stepped further in and stopped as a voice from the shadows inquired, "What can I do for you?"

"Inspector Williams, SFPD. Just a few questions about yesterday's shooting."

"Just a vagrant," the soft voice responded. "Some of our young men having some fun. Things got a bit out of control. You know how it is. If you will come with me, there is someone here who may have more information." The man stepped into the dim light, motioning the officer to follow.

Dan had no choice. He had to play this out. _Steve, Mike, I hope you're getting this._

_o-o-o-o-o_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Act 4**_

Dan stopped short as he felt the pressure of a pistol in his ribs. Rough hands grabbed his arms, immobilizing him. His gun and badge case were confiscated as a familiar figure took shape out of darkness.

"Mr. Williams – or is it Detective? – how good to see you again. It has been too long." The urbane voice chilled the officer to the core. Wo Fat!

"Inspector Williams. I'm with Lt. Stone at SFPD. McGarrett fired me last year." Dan spat out the words, feigning anger. He had to make Fat believe he had no connection to Five-O.

"Courtesy, Mr. Williams." A flash of anger erupted as the master spy backhanded his captive. No matter," he continued. "McGarrett is here in San Francisco. He will come for you. Then he will be mine and I will demand payment for all the inconvenience he has caused me. You, Inspector, will be the instrument to trap him."

His badge case was handed to the Chinese agent. Wo Fat studied the star-shaped SFPD shield. "I shall return this to your cohorts. McGarrett will come. And you, my friend, will simply disappear. Take him! And I will take this." He pulled a small mic from under Dan's tie and ground it underfoot.

The thugs pinioning Williams forced the struggling officer into a back room. Pushing aside a storage cabinet, one of the men opened an old door and sent Dan spinning down a rickety stairway into darkness.

_o-o-o-o-o_

Steve's heart nearly stopped as he listened to the exchange. Mike's expression told him that the lieutenant shared his feelings. "I never should have let him go." Remorse colored McGarrett's voice.

"Neither of us could have stopped him," Stone remarked. "He's stubborn. If he felt it was his duty . . ." The older man couldn't continue as he tried to blink back the tears. "I won't lose him. He means a lot to both of us."

Scarne placed a comforting hand on both men's shoulders. "We'll get him back." He stepped out of the car. "I'll check with some of my contacts at the Church."

_o-o-o-o-o_

Emperor Norton, clad in jeans and an old flannel shirt rather than his usual finery, slipped quietly down the narrow, rubble-filled alley that skirted the back of the Jade Tiger. His temper, unpredictable at times, was on edge. He'd played the Great Game for the Master of the Tiger – and the man had betrayed him. He'd been shot; his dignity affronted. His new task: revenge. He listened at a partially opened window.

"_The tunnels! They've got him in the tunnels!" _Norton pulled back from the window. He searched for a memory. He'd spent enough nights in those tunnels with other homeless vets, scrounging food from Chinatown's eateries. Maybe he could find Williams, get him out. Those tunnels were scary, damp, cold, a home to rats, feral cats, street dogs. No place for Williams! He rubbed his forehead. Where was the nearest entrance hole? He staggered tiredly down the street.

_o-o-o-o-o_

Pete Wong was becoming concerned. It had been too long. He sensed trouble, He'd expected Dan back by now. He sauntered into the Jade Tiger and looked for Chen Yu. The tall man handed him a badge case with the order, "See that Lt. Stone gets this. He will know what it means. Be sure he knows his partner's life is at stake. We will return the Inspector when we have McGarrett. Until dawn."

Wong strolled down California Street, watching the crowds. Spotting a familiar tan car, he swaggered over and snarled at the occupants, "Got something for you, cops." Handing over Dan's badge case and leaning into the window, he added in a softer tone, "They're holding Danny prisoner, probably in the old tunnels. Don't think he's hurt. They want McGarrett."

They've given you until sunrise."

Steve tensed; everything in him wanted to spring into action. He forced his emotions to the background. "Got any suggestions? Mike? Pete?"

"We'll need some back-up, the senior detective answered. "Pete, are you with us on this one? It could mean coming out in the open."

"It could also mean shutting down Jade Moon. That gang has been terrorizing the streets long enough. I'm with you."

"OK," Steve took up the planning. "Wait about an hour – stay here with Fr. Scarne. Then, go back and tell Chen and Fat that Stone and I want to arrange a meet. Make them believe there'll be no tricks."

"Call my private line," Mike added. "Meanwhile, we'll find someone who knows those tunnels. It may be our best chance to get to Danny. And I need you there, too. Pete."

_o-o-o-o-o_

Danny slammed into the railing of the old stairs, wrenching his injured arm and sending a spasm of pain lancing through his body. He stumbled down a few more steps, then finally managed to grab the railing, saving himself from falling the rest of the way. He carefully lowered himself to the step, cradling his aching arm. _"Too dark to see. I'm blind down here, Can't stay sitting here. Got to find a way out."_

He felt a faint rumble vibrating through the stairs. The sound increased, then faded. The MUNI Metro! He was in a tunnel paralleling BART and the Metro! He stood slowly and gingerly made his way to the bottom of the staircase. He sensed, rather than actually saw, an oh-so-slight patch of cloudy grey brightness in the distance. Perhaps a means of escape, but so many of these old tunnels had collapsed into rubble-filled barriers. He had to try. To remain where he was signed his death warrant – and Steve's. At least he still had a weapon, his small.22 in its ankle holster. It might give him a slight advantage if he could find a way out. He tucked it in his belt and felt his way carefully along the walls, guided by the distant greyness and the rumble of the trains.

After what seemed like hours, Dan reached the source of the greyness: a small, unreachable grating. Disappointed, he retreated to the shadows, and sank to the ground. Huddled against a wall, his chilled, exhausted body aching, his mind fighting despair, he dropped into a troubled sleep.

_o-o-o-o-o_


	5. Conclusion

_Thanks to everyone who read this story and especially to those who took the time to review. Your interest and encouragement inspire me to keep writing!_

* * *

_**Conclusion**_

Mike pulled off his heavy, dark rimmed reading glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. They'd returned to the office where an hour of studying a map of Chinatown had given them little information beyond pinpointing the possible location of a few underground passages, even with the help of a cop born and raised there.

"Sorry, Mike. That's the best I can do," Officer John Chu apologized. "Those tunnels are probably more legendary than real. There's just enough stories still floating around to confirm something, but nothing really definite."

"Then we have no choice," McGarrett growled. "We need to meet Fat and Chen Yu, spring their trap." He pressed his hand to his forehead. Failure could cost Dan's life.

Pete Wong would be at the meet and wear a wire; plainclothes cops would be stationed nearby, with black-and- whites at strategic corners. A call to Father Scarne confirmed that Jade Moon's leaders were gathered at the restaurant. The priest would remain outside, helping to monitor the radio. Steve hoped it would be enough.

Mike glanced at his watch. "Time to go. My jurisdiction, my arrest."

_o-o-o-o-o_

The scuff of footsteps shocked Dan out of a nightmare world populated by the scuttle of foraging rats, malevolent spies, and visions of Mike and Steve wounded, dying. Instantly alert, his .22 in hand, he stared in surprise at Emperor Norton.

"Ah, Mr., Williams, I apologize for taking so long to find you." Norton was at his most courtly.

"You are armed, I see. Good. We will need weapons to stop the assassins. They plan to kill your partner and the other detective."

Ignoring his throbbing arm, Dan struggled to his feet. "Can you show me the way out of here?"

Norton nodded; then, as if someone had pulled a switch, a change came over him. He pulled a switchblade from his jeans pocket, "Started carrying this little sticker in Nam." It was Mack Jacobs talking, the Emperor suddenly put aside, "And I'm damn good with it. This little beauty saved my life a few times." He returned the knife to its hiding place.

As quickly as he'd vanished, Emperor Norton returned. "Follow me, Mr., Williams."

Danny had no other choice but to follow his unstable guide. His friends' lives were at stake. He prayed his dream wouldn't become a terrible reality.

_o-o-o-o-o_

How many times had he faced Wo Fat? Steve remembered every encounter. How many times had his greatest enemy slipped out of his fingers? Too many. This time, there had to be no escape. A glance at the surroundings confirmed the presence of several officers, out of sight but ready to round up Jade Moon's thugs. At a nod from the senior detective, they quietly moved into position.

"Ready?" Mike looked at his counterpart. Steve nodded grimly, and the two cops entered the restaurant. Two guards searched them; their weapons were taken ("For safekeeping," one of the guards snickered.), they were pushed into a back office, and confronted Chen and Wo Fat.

The master spy, obscenely polite as always, stood and looked his captives over. "A final meeting, Mr. McGarrett? I trust that it will go to my satisfaction. And Lt. Stone? I am pleased to make your acquaintance. It is only too bad that it will be for such a short time."

McGarrett's wrath escalated to dangerous levels. "You're holding Dan Williams hostage. This will go no further until I'm assured of his safety."

"Inspector Williams," Fat emphasized the title, "will be here shortly. But why should you be so interested in a man you no longer consider your friend?"

McGarrett clenched his fists and lunged toward his enemy, only to be pulled back by one of the guards

_o-o-o-o-o_

Dan blinked as he climbed through a covered hatchway into the foggy San Francisco alley. Norton? Jacobs? signaled him to follow. They silently walked towards a door further down the passage. Frustrated at finding it secured, the man quietly picked the lock and motioned Dan inside. Intent on listening to a conversation from the next room, neither man saw the guards who grabbed them, clamping calloused hands over their mouths to prevent any noise. Dan's gun was twisted out of his hand. Shoved through a heavy curtain, they were pushed into the office.

"Found these two sneaking around," their captor growled. "The Emperor and Stone's partner."

"Mr. Williams. Your abilities amaze me. But no matter. You are once again where I can use you."

Dan's struggle to escape his captor earned him a swift punch. Steve grimaced at the pain that twisted his friend's features.

Fat once more turned to the two senior officers. "Mr. McGarrett, you hold information and contacts that will be useful to me. Mr. Williams will be hostage for that information. For the time being, both of you remain alive." He gestured toward the San Francisco cop. "You are of no use to me. Mr. Wong, kill him."

"ASSASSINS! STOP!" Jacobs - not Norton - screamed. Pulling out of his captor's grasp, switchblade suddenly in hand, he lunged at Wo Fat, plunging the knife into the spy's shoulder, forcing him to the floor. Wong pointed his weapon at Chen. The man froze as realization struck him. "Dirty cop!"

Danny, fearing for McGarrett's life, elbowed the much larger thug restraining him, pushing the man into the wall as Steve and Mike took control of the situation.

Wo Fat, now in the hands of an SFPD officer, bowed slightly. "I concede the victory to you, McGarrett. Until next time."

"There won't be a next time," Stone growled. I've got a nice little isolation cell reserved for you. In San Quentin! Haseejian! Book 'em!

A worried Steve was at Williams' side, concerned at the exhaustion and pain etching his friend's face.

"Steve . . . you? . . . Mike? . . . OK?" Dan murmured.

McGarrett gently put an arm around the younger man's shoulder, saying simply, "We're fine, Danno, thanks to you.. You saved our lives, my friend, you and Jacobs. Now let's get you out of here!"

_o-o-o-o-o_

Mike turned to the Chinese cop. "Looks like your undercover days are over, Pete." He studied the man for a moment, then went on. "You were in Steve Keller's class at the Academy, weren't you? Steve always spoke highly of you. And now that Danny's deserting me for Five-O, I'm gonna need a new partner. Interested?" He extended his hand.

Pete's grin was as wide as San Francisco Bay as he shook the older cop's hand, "Interested, Mike? You bet!"

_o-o-o-o-o_

_**Epilogue**_

The remains of an Italian dinner from one of Mike's favorite North Beach restaurants stored in the refrigerator, the three men, coffee in hand, moved into the homicide detective's living room to go over the day's events: the tunnels; Wo Fat behind bars; the Jade Moon gang broken up; Norton staying at the Seamen's Center. The two senior officers spoke quietly when a soft snore alerted them that the still worn Danny had fallen asleep.

"I never should have let him go into that trap," Steve began. "I could have lost him. I owe you for his life, Mike. And for giving him a home when he needed one."

Mike glanced fondly at the younger officer sleeping on the couch, his badly bruised arm once again immobilized. "It's who he is, Steve. He's a born cop and a loyal friend who'd do anything for people he cares about. I'm sorry to lose him, but he belongs with you. Always has. When he left Five-O **. . .**"

"When I took his badge." McGarrett corrected ruefully.

"When he left Five-O," Mike continued, as if Steve hadn't spoken, "He was devastated, lost. I kind of adopted him, just like I did Steve Keller. In a way, they became the sons I never had. I'll miss him." He grinned, "If you ever decide to throw him out again, call me!"

"Forget it, Mike," Steve laughed. "Not a chance! But I might let you borrow him."

_o-o-o-o-o_

* * *

_**Historical note: **__While there is little factual evidence to support the presence of a network of tunnels in Chinatown, there is enough anecdotal material to indicate that at least some did exist. Today, due to both heavy redevelopment and damage from the 1989 Loma Prieta earthquake, it is doubtful that any still remain._


End file.
